Matsuri Kudō
Matsuri Kudō (宮能まつ梨, Kudō Matsuri) was a Shinigami in the Fifth Division during the time Seigen Suzunami was captain. She is the twin sister of Fujimaru Kudō. Appearance Matsuri has light blonde hair, kept in a ponytail on the top of her head. Her bangs are messy and long, leaving a good portion of them in the middle of her face. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a headband that has a flower attached to it. Her eyes are bright blue, just like her brother's. Personality Matsuri is a hard-working individual who takes her duties seriously. She frequently scolds Fujimaru when he doesn't take his work seriously. She carries out her orders exemplarily when they are given, as she doesn't want to let Seigen down, since the latter has great pride on the Fifth Division's effeciency. She highly respects Seigen Suzunami, as he is both Fujimaru and Matsuri's guardian, as well as their captain. She goes to the point of following Seigen in his rebellion against Soul Society, even though she doesn't really agree with him nor enjoys his methods. She also cares a lot about Seigen's sister, Konoka Suzunami, viewing her as a motherly figure. As Fujimaru's twin sister, she cares a lot about him and gets along with him in a very special way. Although they both easily get in arguments over the silliest things, with Matsuri usually being the one scolding her brother, she quickly grows protective of Fujimaru if someone targets him. Matsuri also feels she owes Fujimaru for saving her from Mad Eater's first attack, going to great lengths to protect him back. Like her brother, her favorite food is apples. She enjoys cooking and gets angry if someone complains about her skills in that area. History Plot Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Expert: Matsuri is shown to be a skilled swordswoman, both with her Zanpakutō in its sealed state and in Shikai. She uses Zanjutsu as her primary form of offense and its the skill she is better at. She makes use of her strength to overwhelm her opponents with powerful sword attacks. During a training session with Kaien Shiba, she was able to overwhelm him for a short moment, forcing Nejibana's blades down with just her Zanpakutō's sealed state. Her agressive and powerful sword style caused Kaien to quickly notice she was a "Power-Type" of fighter, after watching her fighting only once. Hakuda Practioner: Matsuri has shown she can fight with just her fists, punching through a Hollow's mask with quite some ease. She also employs some rough kicks in her offense. Kidō Practioner: Matsuri is shown to have some skill in Kidō, employing a few spells during her battles. Before she disappeared in the battle against Arturo, she showed that she could at least perform level 30 spells, through the use of Shakkahō. Shunpo: Matsuri has shown that she is able to use Shunpo, at least on par with high-ranking seating officers. By her own admission, Shunpo isn't her best skill and she knows she can't keep up with Fujimaru's Shunpo prowess. High Spiritual Power: As stated by Kisuke Urahara, Matsuri is noted to have a high amount of spiritual power. When she was still a child, she already had a large appetite, which is a sign of high spiritual power. Zanpakutō Kotōmaru (虎淘丸, Tiger Culler): It has a rounded-off rectangular guard and a unique rod-like red hilt. Trivia Quotes References Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:5th Division Category:Suzunami Clan Category:Former Unseated Officers